1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for accommodating a disc-shaped information carrier, for example a Compact Disc, having a bottom section, having a cover section connected to said bottom section via two corner hinges, and having a clamping device for holding the information carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a housing is known, for example from DE-GM 85 23 194. In this known housing the bottom section has two raised side walls in the hinge area. Further side walls situated on the cover section and spaced at a smaller distance from one another than the side walls of the bottom section engage between the last-mentioned side walls. A pivotal coupling between the bottom section and the cover section is formed by pins in side walls of one section which engage bores in side walls of the other section. In the known construction the side walls of the bottom section have recesses having inclined walls, which recesses are engaged by correspondingly shaped inclined side walls of the cover section. The narrow front side of the cover section, which faces the hinges, further has two non-positive latching elements which engage with an oppositely inclined portion of the bottom section. Moreover, at its front side which faces the hinges, the bottom section has a receding surface to facilitate opening of the housing.